mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Magic (MM6)/Spells
These are the Fire Magic spells in Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. : Costs 1 spell point. Increases the radius of light surrounding the party in the dark. Duration 1 hour per skill point. * Normal: Basic light. * Expert: Brighter light. * Master: Brightest light. : Creates and fires a single flaming arrow. Unlike most spells, this spell is notoriously inaccurate and has the same chance of hitting as a regular arrow (using Fire skill as a bonus to hit). The arrow does 1-8 points of damage. * Normal: Costs 2 spell points. * Expert: Costs 1 spell point, faster recovery. * Master: Costs no spell points, even faster recovery. : Costs 1 spell point. Increases all characters' resistance to Fire by an amount equal to skill in Fire Magic. This spell lasts for one hour per skill point. * Normal: +1 resistance per skill point. * Expert: +2 resistance per skill point. * Master: +3 resistance per skill point. : Costs 4 spell points. Launches a burst of fire at a single target. Damage is 1-4 points of damage per skill point, but casting cost is low. Firebolt is safe and effective - the "Old Reliable" of the Sorcerer’s arsenal. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 5 spell points. Reduces the time it takes to recover from casting a spell or attacking with a weapon. Characters will be weak for six hours after this spell wears off. * Normal: Duration 1 hour + 1 minute per skill point. * Expert: Spell affects entire party. * Master: Duration 1 hour + 3 minutes per skill point. : Costs 8 spell points. Another Sorcerer’s favorite, fireball targets a single monster, but explodes to hurt anyone else caught in the blast. If the party is too close to the blast, they will be hurt as well. Fireball does 1-6 points of damage per skill point. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 10 spell points. Generates a ring of fire around the party that damages all monsters it contacts. Happily, Ring of Fire is safe and will not damage the characters. Ring of Fire does six points of damage plus one per skill point. * Normal: Small radius of effect around party. * Expert: Larger radius. * Master: Faster recovery. : Costs 15 spell points. Launches streaks of fire in the direction the characters are facing. The bolts only hit monsters that stand in their way, so a little aiming practice will help the caster get the most benefit from Fire Blast. Fire Blast does 4 points of damage plus 1-3 per skill point. * Normal: Slow rate of recovery and 3 shots. * Expert: Moderate rate of recovery and 5 shots. * Master: Fast rate of recovery and 7 shots. : Costs 20 spell points. Summons flaming rocks from the sky in a large radius surrounding the chosen target. Try not to be near the victim when using this spell. A single meteor does 8 points of damage plus 1 per skill point. This spell only works outdoors. * Normal: Slow rate of recovery and 8 meteors. * Expert: Moderate rate of recovery and 12 meteors. * Master: Fast rate of recovery and 16 meteors. : Costs 25 spell points. Inferno burns all monsters in sight when cast, excluding the characters. Good for cleaning out rooms full of weak or moderate strength monsters in one or two easy castings. Each monster takes 12 points of damage plus 1 per skill point. This spell only works indoors. * Normal: Slow recovery. * Expert: Fast recovery. * Master: Even faster recovery. : Costs 30 spell points. Amongst the strongest direct damage spells available, Incinerate inflicts massive damage on a single target. Only the strongest of monsters can expect to survive this spell. Damage is 15 points plus 1-15 per skill point. * Normal: Slow recovery. * Expert: Fast recovery. * Master: Even faster recovery. Category:Might and Magic VI spells